Para cuando ya no estemos
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: El papel amarillento crujió entre sus dedos temblorosos. Historia participante en "Reto: una historia de Navidad de la página de facebook: Trunks & Mai Page"


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _603._

 **Para cuando ya no estemos**

El papel amarillento crujió entre sus dedos temblorosos. Del mundo que él conocía, de nuevo, no quedaba nada. Una vez más todo se había caído a pedazos, dejándole hecho añicos. Primero los androides, ahora Black y Zamasu… ¿acaso su línea temporal no conocería jamás la paz?

Le había fallado a tanta gente, le había fallado a Mai, a Haru y a Maki, también se había fallado a sí mismo.

Las letras infantiles de Haru y Maki se apiñaban a lo largo de aquella carta manuscrita. Con un nudo en la garganta, Trunks deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre las palabras. El recuerdo de los dos niños, valientes, llenos de energía y esperanza, pesaba. No había podido salvarlos, les había fallado.

Se sentía un traidor por haber sobrevivido, una vez más, cuando tantos otros habían perdido la vida. No era digno de contemplar las estrellas

—Léela Trunks —musitó Mai a su lado.

Él dudó un instante. ¿Merecía leer aquellas palabras legadas por los dos niños que tanto habían creído en él?

—La escribieron para ti, tienes que leerla —continuó—, si no lo haces…

—¿Con qué derecho?

—Trunks… a Haru y Maki les haría muy felices saber que has encontrado su carta. —Mai se acomodó el pelo tras su oreja, recordar a los dos niños también se le hacía difícil, pero sabía lo mucho que ambos querían a aquel guerrero—. Pasaron más de una semana trabajando en ella, incluso me pidieron ayuda para esconderla en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta.

—Aún y así…

—Leerla no te hará ningún daño.

El joven guerrero clavó, de nuevo, sus ojos azules en la carta que continuaba entre sus manos.

Mai tenía razón, leerla no le haría daño alguno, pero seguía sin sentirse digno de ello.

 _Trunks:_

 _No estés triste. Aunque tu mamá ya no esté, aún nos tienes a nosotros y a Mai. Incluso cuando no nos tengas a nosotros, siempre tendrás a Mai. Haru y yo no somos fuertes, no podemos luchar contra los malos, pero estamos contigo, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer._

 _Cuando los mayores dijeron que todo estaba perdido, apareciste tú. Todos se llenaron de esperanza y empezaron a decir que nos salvarías, no sabemos cuánto tardarás en hacerlo, pero sabemos que lo harás. Porque tú luchas por la gente y lo haces porque crees en ello, no esperas nada a cambio y, aunque lo esperaras, no podríamos darte nada más que galletas robadas a Yajirobe._

 _Para cuando ya no estemos, queremos que cuides de Mai, y que sigas luchando por los demás, que no te rindas._

 _Eres nuestro héroe, Trunks. Creemos en ti._

 _Haru y Maki._

El joven restó inmóvil. ¿En qué momento aquellos dos niños habían llegado a la conclusión que no sobrevivirían? ¿y por qué, aun habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, no habían perdido la esperanza?

—Trunks —Mai pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros, pegándose a él, transmitiéndole su calor—. Haru y Maki, te querían y confiaban en ti.

»Todos tenemos esperanza, creemos en la victoria.

—Esperanza —repitió Trunks de manera automática.

Aquella palabra que impregnaba la carta de Maki y Haru, la que acababa de pronunciar Mai, la que había escrita en su máquina del tiempo, la que parecía perseguirle allá a donde fuese.

—La esperanza, es importante conservarla, porque mientras creas en ella hay hueco para la victoria.

Trunks releyó la carta, las palabras de dos niños que habían tenido que crecer demasiado rápido, tomaron una nueva dimensión. Trunks dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esperanza, ya lo entiendo, ahora tiene sentido —declaró rodeando la cintura de la con el brazo—. Les haré caso. Venceremos.

Fin

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola! Me apunté a este reto y lo cierto es que me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. El tema me gustaba, pero no se me ocurría nada decente, de todas las versiones que he escrito, esta es la que más me convence.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
